


Knowing The Love That You Need

by serrenna



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More comfort than hurt, hinted background pairings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serrenna/pseuds/serrenna
Summary: Knowing about the people you love is important, knowing how they need to be shown that love is more important.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Changbin knowing Minho

~

Changbin knows Minho well. Why shouldn’t he, they have lived together for nearly three years now, and worked together for four. Sure, in the beginning they were rarely together outside of working with the team, but they never felt the need to. Minho spent his time in vocal lessons and with the other members of the dance team, and Changbin was usually just with 3Racha outside his own lessons. Changbin could dance well enough and picked up the new dance Chan or the dance team choreographed without too much trouble, so he never really needed extra attention like Jeongin or Seungmin sometimes did. There wasn’t a reason to see each other more and when they were together, even if the others thought they were awkward together, they never saw a problem.

Even if they never saw a problem, apparently many of the people around them did. Changbin read many comments of fans and other people online accusing Minho of bullying him often. Minho never cared about them though when Changbin brought them up to him. Minho rarely cared how people perceived him, even less about his relationships with the other members. According to him, as long as the members knew how he felt about each of them, then it didn’t matter what other people thought, they weren’t seeing the whole picture anyways.

And Changbin did know how Minho felt about him. He saw the whole picture.

Changbin knew the little quirks about Minho that others didn’t. He knew how their teasing goes both ways and it’s just that Minho’s comes out more aggressive. Changbin knew that Minho didn’t like much physical contact unless he initiates it first. And how Minho may be very outgoing and be able to talk to people very easily but doesn’t always find it as comfortable to talk during interviews and shows, preferring to stay quiet and watch the other members, while other times he gets overly chatty and feels like being the loudest person in the room. He knew how Minho often seems uncaring to those outside their group, but his way of caring is just subtle and easily unnoticed, never seeking recognition for all the little things he does for them.

Changbin once described Minho like a Sea breeze, cold but missed when it’s gone. But that’s just the simple answer, they switched to joking around about it that Changbin never explained further, though the simple explanation was enough for people to understand somewhat, especially the members, they knew. The long answer is much more complicated like Minho himself. A sea breeze is cold but on a hot summer day, it’s exactly what you want, keeps you from getting over heated too quickly when not in the water. Minho may seem cold to others but even in that he’s fun, the members constantly joke about the threats he makes with a stern face that people see as him being mean, it’s never long after a threat that all the members are laughing hysterically. What others see has him being cold is a part of his charm.

A sea breeze can be both so strong at times, pushing the waves of the sea ever larger, but also so gentle at other times. It obvious that Minho is strong, both physically and mentally, the fans can see that. What they don’t get to see as often is when Minho is gentle. He’s a tough teacher but also takes all the extra time needed to make sure the others are comfortable with the dances. Comes up with little tips and tricks he thinks might help for each individual. He pushes, but never too far.

Whether growing up by the sea, or just visiting it on holiday, there are times when you miss feeling the sea breeze once it’s gone. For some people it’s because it’s home and other it’s because it’s where they wish they were again because it’s a change from where they usually are. Minho is someone Changbin always misses. They’re not apart often since they live and work together, but Changbin doesn’t like Minho being away for long. When they are both on vacation, Changbin always debates on inviting Minho along with his family, he’s done it with Chan. But Chan doesn’t have a family in Korea to visit while Minho does, and he never wants to keep Minho from his family, especially the cats. So Changbin never brings it up, just opting to text him constantly instead.

Where Minho really differs though, is his fears. A breeze can’t have fears, but like all people Minho does. Changbin never forgets about them, but it’s easy to not think about the fears Minho has when the rest of his personality is so strong. Minho of course fights his fears fairly often being in their line of work, and it sometimes pains Changbin to not be able to do more for him. Usually it’s because they are filming at these times. All the members make sure to support him as much as possible especially with his fear of heights as his is the worst amongst them, even more so than Felix or Jisung. But Changbin often feels like he’s never as helpful with it as the others.

Recently, they were filming at Namiseom and they all knew the plan was to ride the zipline to the island. Minho was feeling very tense all morning, but trying to keep himself calm, he had ridden it once before, he could do it again. Changbin stuck by him as much as he could before filming, though their pairs for the day had already been chosen and he was with Hyunjin instead and the two were the leads for the day. Changbin wanted nothing more than to spend a little time cuddling and trying to ease the tension Minho felt, but even without saying anything, Changbin knew Minho wasn’t going to want the contact. Changbin watched as Minho kept himself calm to the cameras, even joking around to him and Hyunjin during their opening but going up to the zipline is when things would change.

Minho stuck to Jisung during the elevator ride up and Changbin knew it was just because they were both trying to fight the same fear and Minho wanted to make sure Jisung went through with it this time. Changbin instead stood near the door in front of them, getting off first when they arrived at the top and following Minho closely once he got off as well. He stood close by while Minho and then Jisung lowered themselves to the floor. Changbin couldn’t do much but stand by Minho in case he needed him. He knew it was Minho’s way of coping and stepped back once Minho seemed calmer and was talking Jisung down. Changbin waited until they paused on filming to get their safety review and prepare the personal cameras for them to ride with, before he went back over to Minho, gently helping ease him up onto the bench. He didn’t do much, just quietly offered a hand and gestured to the bench. Minho took it once he realized they weren’t on camera anymore.

It’s not that they were hiding their relationship exactly but not even the other members really knew what was going on between them. They didn’t act like a couple in their view and especially not in front of the cameras. Changbin figured at least a couple of them had figured it out, though they kept quiet about it if they did. But neither of them wanted the fans to see their relationship, sure they joked around about it, and it was hard for some fans to miss the looks they gave each other, or Minho’s flirts he hid behind jokes, but the soft side, that was for just them.

Once Minho was safely on the bench and Jisung had joined him, Changbin gave his hand one last squeeze of support before crossing to the other side of the platform, ready for filming to begin again. They had already decided the order for them to go down and the pairs, so when asked Changbin quickly picked himself and Hyunjin to travel first like they planned. Changbin was okay with this arrangement since Minho and Jisung were the second ones going down so Changbin could watch and wait for Minho at the bottom.

Once strapped in, Changbin carefully decided to call out for Minho one last time. He was probably pushing the boundaries of what they decided was okay on camera, but Changbin felt he need to give Minho one last boost.

“Minho,” Changbin called out in as soft a tone he could while also shouting to be heard over the wind. A questioning ‘oh’ was all he got in return, but that was enough for him to continue. “I’m taking off now,” Changbin finished, getting much the same noise in return though he knew it was an affirmative this time.

Thankfully before any of the other members questioned why he only called out to Minho, Felix decided to give both Hyunjin and him a cheer. Changbin barely paid attention to that though, instead was hoping that Minho got the real words Changbin wanted to say.

_‘It’s okay, I’ll be waiting for you. You can do it.’_

The ride down was exciting for Changbin and Hyunjin and Changbin fully enjoyed it, but once they arrived on the island he went right back to worrying about Minho. He logically knew the other members would take care of him, and that it was better for both of them for Changbin to already be down and waiting for Minho than for them to go down together or worse, Changbin go after Minho. But that couldn’t stop his worrying, especially when he didn’t know which line Minho would be taking.

Hyunjin partially distracted him, mostly for teasing him about going faster. Changbin blamed it on anything he could that didn’t have anything to do with his weight and Hyunjin was nice enough to not say it. They also were being prompted by staff about what the next part of the tour was going to be after everyone made it safely down. The staff paused in their instructions when they got the cue that Minho and Jisung were now leaving the dock so they could watch.  
It didn’t take long for Changbin to see which side Minho was on, since his and Jisung’s outfits for the day were quite different with Minho in a bright white top while Jisung wore darker clothes. Changbin positioned himself where he could watch but also be right behind the zipline operator that would let Minho out of the harness. He could tell as Minho got closer that he was trying to look around and film, but it wasn’t working, unlike Jisung, who seemed to enjoy the ride a little despite his fear. Changbin let Hyunjin worry about Jisung, while he impatiently waited for the operator to undo all the straps and let Minho out. Minho looked up at him in the middle and seemed to let out a small breath of relief. He also gave Changbin the cue for contact as soon as he was standing again.

Changbin of course rushed to his side once the operator was out of the way, giving him a quick thanks in the process, and pulled Minho into a hug. He could feel Minho still shaking but melt into the hug anyways. Changbin only held on to the hug long enough to take the initial edge of Minho’s tension and then led him away off the platform and onto the ground. They could still watch the rest of their members come down from there, but it was a little more out of the way, and Minho always felt more comfortable on the physical ground. It was also out of view of Hyunjin and Jisung, and after a quick check in from staff, also mostly out of their sight as well. They were of course still in public, so it wasn’t actually private, but it was the best they could get.  
Changbin had put Minho on a bench again, standing in front of him, holding onto his hand, and gently rubbing soothing circles onto his upper back. Neither said anything, it wasn’t needed. And Changbin would give Minho all the physical comfort he needed while they could, and Minho would accept it. At some point Minho leaned forward, resting his head on Changbin’s stomach and so Changbin moved his hand up to gently massage his nape. In this position, Changbin could feel as Minho’s breathing became more stable and the shaking stopped.

They had missed Chan and Felix coming down until it was over and Changbin looked up to see Chan looking over to them. Chan gave him and knowing look and a quick nod of the head which Changbin returned and then walked away to the others. Chan was one Changbin suspected knew about them, though Changbin also knew about Chan’s relationship with Felix, so he supposed it was even. He wasn’t worried, Chan wouldn’t say anything and would keep the attention off of them for a little longer.

When he was gone, Changbin put all his attention back on Minho. He was much calmer than he had been since they all woke up that morning, the zipline was done and over with and now Minho could enjoy his time on the island with the members. Changbin casually took one last look around to make sure no one was paying them any attention and maneuvered Minho just enough that he could lean down and put a quick soft kiss on the top of his head.

“Feeling better,” Changbin asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Want to go to the others now? I think Seungmin and Jeongin will be down in a moment.”

“No. Not yet. Want to stay like this just a little longer.”

So Changbin continued to hold him, until the youngest two were close enough to hear and then Minho motioned for them to leave. Changbin hated for them to have to stop, but he knew they had to. Even if they weren’t on camera right now, they were still filming and had to get back to work. Minho stood, much stabler than he was once they got on the elevator earlier and gave Changbin’s hand one last squeeze.

“Thank you,” Minho said, before finally letting go of Changbin’s hand and Changbin couldn’t help but miss it.

“Of course.” Changbin could say more, but they are already heading back to meet with their group again and Changbin knows, Minho doesn’t need it. Minho doesn’t need it because he already knows it. When they are truly alone later that night, then maybe Changbin will say it, but it’s not important to say anything more in this moment.

Changbin knows Minho well, and that includes knowing what kind of love Minho needs to be shown at any time. Sometimes it’s with words, sometimes it’s with a simple touch or gesture, but often all that’s needed is to be there.


	2. Minho Knowing Changbin

~

Minho knows Changbin. They have been together for some time now, but Minho knew him well even before they turned their relationship romantic. Though it’s also obvious to both of them now, that they each had feelings for each other back during the time of the survival show, they didn’t act on them for nearly another year. If Minho told anyone about that though, they would think he was joking, no one else could see it, but looking back through the episodes, they can see it. Instead, fans and other people saw Felix’s crush on Changbin, but don’t know just how short that crush was.

Fans looked at the two of them and deemed them awkward, even their members did the same during the show when they first teamed up. It wasn’t often they worked directly together without others being involved and apparently that was enough to decide what type of relationship they had. But Minho had so much respect and trust in Changbin that he was excited to work together, even with the looming threat of elimination upon him. And even with the way things turned out in that mission, Minho wouldn’t change a thing. It was a tipping point for both of them.

Minho knows that Changbin is much like Chan and puts a lot of weight on his shoulders. As a songwriter and producer, and at the time, a senior trainee, he put the pressure and responsibilities of Minho’s elimination on himself. It took a long time for Minho to convince him that the fault was his own and that Changbin did everything he could. Every track and album he writes and produces, Changbin puts it on himself to make it perfect. If someone is struggling with a part, he blames his directing skills before he lets anyone tell him they are just having an off day and will work harder. The person Changbin is always the hardest on, is himself. Minho wishes he could find some way to help ease his burden.

It’s not just their work Changbin burdens himself with either. Changbin is friendly, trustworthy, smart, and good for advice. He is someone who is easy to talk to and share problems with. For most of the team, he’s the person you go to when you need to vent. Minho is certain Changbin knows more secrets about the members than anyone else, but you would never find him using that information against them. Changbin is always careful about everyone’s feelings. That’s been something Minho has always found endearing about Changbin. He’s honest but always takes other’s feelings and current mental state into consideration when speaking.

Frankly speaking, there are a lot of things Minho finds endearing about Changbin, first of all, just how cute he is. Recently, Minho was describing Changbin during a concert fanmeet and while he didn’t put it into words exactly, he was showing how Changbin is very powerful and dark on stage and when rapping, but the rest of the time, he is very cute. When Minho first met Changbin, he gave a very intense first impression and he tried to keep to his dark, mysterious, serious rapper persona at all time. There weren’t too many times in their early days where Minho got to see the cute personality behind that. Minho was glad when Changbin gave up on trying to keep the dark image. It’s not that he felt it was fake, and that is still how Minho would describe Changbin’s rapping, but Changbin is a vibrant, loud, and cute person at heart. He knows Changbin put the focus on his image in their trainee days because he wanted to be taken seriously especially once he became a rapper instead of a singer. Rappers are so often seen as the stoic tough guys of the band, at least at first, and that’s how most companies will promote their rappers too. But for Changbin to openly embrace his cute side as well, felt more genuine to Minho.

Minho thinks that’s a good way to describe Changbin. Genuine. He is so unapologetically himself, with the members and the fans, and always sincere. Sometimes it’s not as easy for others to see just how sincere he is when they are all constantly joking around and teasing each other, but all you need to do is listen to his lyrics and the way he speaks during interviews and concerts. Changbin has a way with words, Minho wishes he could copy. Minho knows he is good at having conversations but unlike Changbin, he’s not good at describing things or discussing his feelings. As the lead dancer, Minho is often the one asked to describe their choreography instead of just showing it. Minho can put feelings into moves and actions, it’s why he likes dancing so much, but Changbin, Changbin can put it into words with no need for interpretation. Changbin himself says he has a hard time putting his own feelings into words, but Minho would disagree. Changbin easily makes his feelings for Minho clear in just a few short words that Minho wonders if his own feelings aren’t as easily conveyed. Changbin tells him otherwise, and he articulates it so well, Minho believes him.

It’s only when he is angry or extremely frustrated, that Minho finds Changbin unable to speak so clearly. It doesn’t happen often, especially after the younger members told him he scares them, but Changbin goes nearly silent when angry. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing or hurt anyone’s feelings just because of his mood. When he does speak, it’s slow, nothing like the fast-paced raps he easily produces. He tries to pick his words carefully. He’s told Minho in the past, that as long as he’s careful, he won’t hurt others before he’s calm and can convey his thoughts properly again. This doesn’t stop him from always apologizing for being angry and scaring their younger bandmates. Minho understands why they are scared, Changbin is quite imposing when angry, but he never feels like Changbin has to apologize for feeling his emotions, especially since he is always so conscious of the other’s feelings regardless of his own state.

Minho has tried to help him a few times. Early on, when Minho found Changbin angry, he would grab some workout gear and silently lead them to the gym. Changbin could safely physically work off his frustrations and anger. It worked and Changbin still sometimes either goes on his own or asks Minho to join him at the gym when he feels the anger building. But Minho realized, as much as it may help, sometimes it’s not what Changbin needs.

They were on vacation, not their scheduled vacation, but they had a couple days off. With the pandemic going on, most of the members stayed home to just relax. 3Racha had of course opted to head to the studio to work on some tracks for a while. Jisung came home first, having finished what ideas his latest burst of inspiration called for, and curled up with Jeongin on the couch watching TV. Everyone knew Chan would stay the latest, most likely only leaving if Felix asked to eat together. But Changbin had seemed intent on working for most of the day, so it was a surprise when he arrived home midday.

That alone would be enough to signal something was wrong, but more so was his lack of greeting to anyone. Felix was quick to greet him when he first entered the dorm, and to tell him he was baking some cookies for everyone, but Changbin just brushed past him and headed straight to their room. Felix took one glance to Hyunjin who was playing games on Chan’s computer and then both looked over to Jisung. Jisung shrugged and said Changbin had been okay when he left but was struggling with the track he was working on. Hyunjin had texted Seungmin to give him the warning of Changbin’s mood since he was reading in their bedroom while Minho took a nap, so it was slightly surprising to fin Minho walking out of their room just a moment later.

“Where is he,” Minho asked, yawning. It was obvious that he had just woken up.

“He went to our room, but he seems really upset. Maybe we should give him some space,” Felix suggested. Minho just waved him off, immediately heading for Changbin and Felix’s shared room.

“Text me if you need something and save us some cookies for later.”

Minho gently knocked on the door but didn’t wait for the response before letting himself in. Changbin should know at this point, only Minho or Chan would come in when he’s upset. What Minho found upon entering was Changbin face down, hanging halfway off his bed and his backpack thrown onto Chan’s bed. Minho’s glad he tossed it somewhere soft, he would hate for Changbin to have broken his laptop accidentally or anything else he has in his bag. Changbin hadn’t even bothered taking off his coats or finding any sort of comfort after coming in, which told Minho that Changbin’s anger was more frustration with himself than anything else.

Minho locked the door behind and sent Chan a quick text so he wouldn’t try to come in if he came home early. First thing he did was move Changbin, so he was fully on the bed and in a much more comfortable position. Changbin grunted at being manhandled but didn’t fight him, Minho knew Changbin saw him already. He didn’t bother removing his coat yet, instead he sat next to him and began gently rubbing his back. It wasn’t quite a massage nor was there much of a pattern, but the movements were slow and soothing. Minho kept it up for a few minutes until he felt Changbin was a little more pliable, which he took as his cue to make Changbin sit up and help him take off his coat finally.

“What’s wrong,” Minho asked after hanging the coat up and sitting back down with Changbin in his lap.

“Nothing’s working,” Changbin said after a minute, the frustration evident on his voice.

“Nothing’s working with what?” Instead of a verbal response, Changbin just wildly gestured to his bag. “Is your laptop broken,” Minho started. It was going to take a few questions to narrow in on the real problem.

Changbin shook his head.

“Was it just a bad day in general?” Changbin’s response was to just shrug, or at least try to while being in Minho’s embrace.

“So, there is one main problem upsetting you.” Minho knew it wasn’t really a question, but he still waited for Changbin to confirm it.

“Was it something you were working on?” Another nod.

“Is it the song you’re writing?” Changbin curled himself further into Minho, tucking his head under Minho’s chin. It would be harder to see what answer’s Changbin gave, but Minho could still feel which way Changbin moved his head. Could still feel Changbin nod.

“Is the program acting up?” No.

“Are you struggling with the lyrics?” Minho waited a moment and got no response. He moved them slightly so he could see if maybe Changbin fell asleep, But Changbin’s eyes were still open, looking down at their joined hands. Changbin noticed that Minho was still waiting for an answer and spoke for the first time in a few minutes.

“Me.”

“You?” Changbin nodded again.

“I’m the problem.”

“Why do you think that?” Changbin moved again, so his back and head were laying flat against Minho’s chest and took a deep breath. Minho knew this is when Changbin would finally let it all out, but he was making sure to not direct it at Minho. He could speak to the room and to himself, without feeling his anger would turn on Minho but could still know and feel he was listening.

“I’m the one who can’t write a damn song. I write the lyrics but when I read them back, they don’t match the feeling I’m trying to express. Working on the music, I can’t get anything to sound right, or how I want it. And when I get something that might sound good, when I try to pair it with the lyrics it’s wrong. Every new thing I try just seems to push me further from the finish.” Minho waited patiently until it seemed like Changbin was done venting for the moment.

“Did you speak with Chan or Jisung? Get a new perspective on it?”

“Chan was zoned in on his stuff and I didn’t want to interrupt him when it felt like he had real momentum going. When Jisung decided he was done with his goal of the day, I asked for his help. He really tired to help too. Said he liked what I was trying to say in the lyrics and gave me a couple ideas to get it across better and then gave me a few ideas to play with for the music. They were good ideas. And I tried them, I really did, but I couldn’t make them work.”

“Things not working isn’t your fault,” Changbin was about to argue but Minho kept him quiet with a squeeze of his hand and a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “It’s really not. We all have days where the ideas in our heads just aren’t ready to be physically created and no amount of trying and forcing is going to make it happen.” Minho moved Changbin again so he could speak face to face with him, while also keeping as much physical contact as possible.

“You are smart, talented, skilled, hardworking, and a damn impressive songwriter. One song not going the way you want it won’t change any of that. I’m glad you came home instead of staying at the studio. You obviously needed the break from it. Maybe this is a song you need to set aside with a few notes to come back to later and in the meantime, find new inspiration. Or instead of working on it by yourself, get Jisung or Chan to actively help make it, you know they will. But for now, we’re going to not think about it. Tomorrow is a different day, that if you are ready, you can go in with a fresh mind and if you’re not, you can stay home with me. Or we can go do something else. Dance, work out, a date, you name it. No matter what struggles you have, I will be here, and you will always still be my handsome, cute, smart, and skilled boyfriend.” Minho punctuated each adjective with a kiss somewhere on Changbin’s face, turning him bright red by the end.

“Thank you.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to grab some cookies from Felix. Or we can just cuddle and nap. That’s what I was doing before you got home.”

“I’m sorry,” Changbin started to panic slightly, “did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet and not slam anything. You could have left me be and just continued your nap.” Minho shook his head and gently held Changbin’s face still.

“I would never do that. And you didn’t wake me up, Seungmin did. The boys texted him about your bad mood and to stay clear, so he took that as a cue to get me.”

“Does Seungmin know about us?”

“Probably. He notices how often you sneak into our room at night and he’s more observant than some of the others. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed how often he and Hyunjin sleep together.”

“Next you’ll tell me Jisung and Jeongin are together.” Minho shrugs.

“Jury is still out on those two, but considering none of us talk about our relationships, it’s hard to tell. Anyways, back to the original question, cookies or nap?”

“Both?” Minho couldn’t argue with that answer, so the two headed out. Most of the members were still either in the living room or the kitchen and Changbin immediately apologized for scaring them again. Felix told him to not worry about it and gave him both a hug and a plate of cookies for Minho and him to share. Minho could see another container on the counter, obvious set aside for Chan.

Changbin spent a few minutes chatting with the members and reassuring him that he was in a much better mood now, while Seungmin shot Minho a knowing look which he ignored. After they ate their cookies, they headed back to Changbin’s room, not caring if the other members made comments about it or not. The only people they were really hiding their relationship from was the fans and the company.

Changbin changed into better clothes for napping, and once they were both settled on the bed, Minho made sure to tightly pull Changbin into his embrace.

“Thank you. For everything,” Changbin quietly whispered once he was secured in Minho’s arms.

“Of course. You’re worth everything to me and I’ll make sure to remind you of that.” Minho finished it off with one last kiss to Changbin’s head and lulled them both to sleep.

Words may be Changbin’s strong suite instead, but when Minho is with Changbin, he finds it much easier to express them, especially when he knows it’s what Changbin needs to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Non-Super Junior fic. It was a sudden inspiration and written in only a few hours. I used some of episode 3 of the Fandom tour in this chapter as it was a part of my inspiration. And of course, Minbin is a quite under appriciated pairing so I'm happy to add to the content availble for other shippers.  
> There will be a follow-up MInho to Changbin chapter and I'll upload that in a few days.
> 
> Hope you like it, Let me know what you thought of it since it's my first time writing these two.


End file.
